


Break A Leg

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, because he's a professional, dan wasn't at the audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan missed Noah's audition because he's a professional.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> i blame at least 40% of this on [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston)
> 
> big huge thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for making this better as always

Dan hears keys in the door opens and looks up from his laptop to see Noah walk in with pizza. Dan gave him keys a few weeks ago and he still gets a thrill when Noah lets himself in. 

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, I was at my agent's going over stuff for tomorrow." Noah sets the pizza down on the counter.

"I actually didn't realize the time, so you're fine. And we both know tomorrow is a formality." Dan pushes his laptop aside and gets up, to be closer to the pizza and Noah, not necessarily in that order. The pizza smells amazing, so maybe that is the right order.

Noah meets him halfway and pulls him in for a kiss—thorough enough to leave them both breathless. "Well, I'm very nervous about the chemistry test." Noah smiles into Dan's mouth.

"I can see why. Clearly that's going to be _ very _difficult for you."

"I know—I'm going to have to dig deep and remember all my best acting tricks."

"Rude—" Dan can't even finish pretending to be offended before Noah cuts him off with a kiss. 

"Missed you. Feel like I've hardly seen you lately." Noah's nuzzling his neck and pushing him toward the bedroom.

"Good thing we'll be working together soon." 

“Technically, I don’t have the part yet.” Noah gets his hands under Dan’s shirt, and Noah's got them undressed and in bed before Dan even knows what happened.

"The pizza—" Dan starts.

"Daniel," Noah whispers, like a promise, right against Dan’s neck.

The pizza could, in fact, wait. 

**

"I don't think I can move." Dan admits after Noah’s opened him up with his tongue, and his fingers, and fucked him into the mattress. 

"You certainly did seem to enjoy that," Noah teases as he cleans up the lube and come from Dan’s ass. 

Noah climbs back in bed and Dan tucks himself into his side. "Mmm, I did." 

"I did too—very much." Noah's softly dancing his fingers up and down Dan's back. Dan takes a breath. 

"So tomorrow. I don't think I should actually be there."

"Are you worried about something? That I’ll mess up? That I’m not the right fit?" Noah's voice sounds slightly concerned.

"No! I very much want that, I just think I'm a little too close to this situation and it might not be professional? Considering this." Dan smooths his hand across Noah's chest. 

Noah pulls Dan in even closer against him. "Gotta say, I like how close you are to the situation."

“Me too. The situation is very nice—” Dans pauses.

“But?” Noah prompts.

“Though, this _ particular _ situation would be vastly improved by pizza. Don’t you think?” 

"I can make that happen." Noah grins and drops a kiss on his forehead and shimmies out from under Dan.

"Not the box though. Just—"

"On plates. To catch the crumbs. I know your rules about food in bed, Dan."

Noah comes back in with two plates of pizza and a copious amount of napkins, and Dan grins. "You're the best."

**

In the morning, Dan has to leave while Noah is still in bed. “See you later—please don’t be late.”

“Dan—I’m not gonna be late. I’m a professional.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

Noah grabs his wrist and pulls him back onto the bed for a kiss. “It’s gonna be fine. If for some reason, they hate me and you need to cast someone else, nothing changes with us, okay?”

Dan nods. He wasn’t even sure what exactly he was feeling anxious about but that was it. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have over a job. It’s unnerving how well Noah knows him—Dan’s never felt so seen. “Okay. Thank you. Besides, they’re gonna love you. I’m sure of it.”

“I’ll come find you after. Go show run.” Dan rolls his eyes and presses one more kiss to Noah’s lips before heading out.

**

Dan’s sitting in his dressing area, trying to focus on the million things he needs to do when Noah pops his head in. “Is now a bad time?”

“Just sitting here waiting to hear how a pretty important audition went.” Dan tilts his face up for a hello kiss, which Noah gives willingly.

“Oh sounds pretty stressful—want me to distract you?”

“Noah! How did it go?”

“They said I should have contracts to review in the next day or two—they all but offered me the part. They have to talk to the showrunner, but I don’t think he’ll be a problem.” Noah sits on Dan’s lap and kisses him.

“Mm, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all. I have it on very good authority he thinks you’re pretty perfect.”

“Guess you have a new favorite coworker then.” Noah laughs and kisses him, soft and sweet, and Dan can’t wait for David to meet Patrick


End file.
